


Еще не мужчина, уже не мальчик

by Mari_Anna



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>авторское видение 479 главы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще не мужчина, уже не мальчик

Шунсуй знал, что найдет Джуиширо на этом холме: далеко от Сейретея, в одном из последних районов западного Руконгая. Здесь никто не живет, не ходит, а охотятся только хищники, не обладающие извращенным человеческим разумом. С одной стороны – непроходимый лес, с другой – коварные своими обвалами горы. Их секретное место. Только для них двоих.

Именно на белые вершины гор и был устремлен взгляд его лучшего друга. Капитан тринадцатого отряда сидел на пологом склоне холма так, как будто на его плечах лежала невыносимая ноша, пригибающая к земле. Кераку на мгновение замер, оценивая состояние друга, покачал головой –Джуиширо никогда и ничего не мог от него скрыть. С некоторых пор он перестал даже пытаться.

Капитан восьмого отряда встряхнул волосами и решительно зашагал к своему другу, помахивая бутылочкой прихваченного саке и довольно улыбаясь. Его новости помогут Джуиширо взбодриться. 

*** 

Ичиго уже давно нашел это живописное место, наткнувшись на безлюдное лесное озеро в очередной раз убегая от Кемпачи. Раньше он приходил сюда отдохнуть и помедитировать, привести мысли в порядок в редкие часы отдыха, когда был в Обществе Душ. Ну и потренироваться. Ичиго не любил тренироваться не территории Готея. Слишком часто Кемпачи проламывал стены в его поисках и в итоге тренировки почти всегда заканчивались занимательной игрой в салочки.

Сегодня Ичиго пришел сюда после утомительного и давящего на психику разговора с Главнокомандующим и другими капитанами. В принципе, всё прошло на удивление гладко. То, что хотел – он получил и отстоял свою точку зрения. Но это не отменяло насущную необходимость отдыха. Слишком много сил он потратил на разговор. Как только Ичиго вышел за ворота первого отряда, он уже знал куда пойдет. Как бы удивительно это не было, но вода его всегда успокаивала.

На озере было тихо, гладкую водную поверхность лишь немного нарушала почти незаметная рябь. Ичиго умылся, ополоснулся и прилег обсохнуть. Он сам не заметил, как заснул.

Просыпается он от ощущения чужого присутствия. Не враждебного, но знакомого. Проанализировав свои ощущения, распахивает глаза. Взгляд притягивается к двум прижимающимся друг к другу телам. Ичиго почти уверен, что они его чувствуют, но, видимо, считают все еще спящим.

_Сейчас я встану и уйду._

Неловкая ситуация. Безумно неловкая, учитывая, что он лежит на земле полуголый и не может уйти так, чтобы капитаны не заметили. Нельзя уйти, и нельзя отвернуться. Не отвести взгляда от переплетения тел, от скользящих рук и губ.

_Хочу почувствовать на себе как это._

Они не торопятся, знают друг друга досконально, даже с другой стороны озера он слышит приглушенный шепот и стоны. Так аккуратно и осторожно.

_Будет ли со мной так же?_

Член стоит как каменный, но Ичиго к себе не прикасается. Кажется кощунством нарушать интимность _их_ момента. А еще ему трудно дышать и время как будто исчезает. Он не знает, как долго это длится и, кажется, вздыхает только тогда, когда последняя дрожь наслаждения уходит из тел двух капитанов, и они расслабляются на противоположном берегу.

Ичиго поднимается на немного трясущихся ногах, находит на ощупь косоде и зампакто, и, стараясь оставаться как можно более незаметным, уходит от озера.

Ему есть о чем подумать. 

*** 

Он приходит в домик на воде. Сам. Приходит, чтобы вновь получить свою лицензию исполняющего обязанности шинигами. Из тех же самых рук. Он им верит.

_Но это не единственная причина._

Вспотевшие ладони и слишком сильно сжатые пальцы – более чем очевидное волнение. Конечно, реяцу его может сейчас полыхать как сигнальный огонь, но Ичиго важнее именно эти проявления – внешние. Он так не волновался, стоя перед десятком капитанов, как перед этим домом. Дверь отъезжает с легким шелестом и Ичиго смотрит в знакомые каре-зеленые глаза. Укитаке-сан не улыбается. Смотрит серьезно и спокойно, приглашает внутрь и ставит чайник на жаровню.

Чай горячий, но не обжигающий, как раз в меру. Сладости не приторные, оставляют на языке кисло-сладкий свежий привкус. Здесь все такое: расслабляющее, обволакивающее, спокойно-разрешенное. Как будто тонкие и почти прозрачные седзи отделяют их от остального мира с его проблемами, правилами, вопросами и ответами.

Ичиго пытается что-то сказать, может быть - как-то объясниться, но слова не приходят к нему и тонкие пальцы ложатся на губы, отрицая необходимость говорить. Укитаке-сан внимательно его рассматривает: как будто пытается увидеть что там - под кожей, и наконец-то улыбается: «Все что надо, я уже знаю». В любой другой ситуации, с любым другим человеком, Ичиго принял бы эти слова за пафос и наглость, но здесь и сейчас они кажутся единственно верными. Ведь он знает, что сейчас в его глазах как в зеркале отражаются все его эмоции, желания, надежды и мечты. Те вещи, которые останутся даже после его смерти, и где-то внутри разливается тепло. Куросаки Ичиго не сомневается, что Укитаке Джуиширо запомнит его.

_Навсегда._

_Но еще не полностью._

И тогда он сам отстраняется и поднимается на ноги, раздеваясь аккуратно и быстро. Одежда ровной стопкой отправляется в угол, и Ичиго стоит голый напротив полностью одетого капитана тринадцатого отряда, сидящего за столиком для чая.

_Вам нравится то, что вы видите?_

Немой вопрос заставляет сжаться от боязни неприятия, но усилием воли Ичиго удерживает дрожь внутри, только выше поднимая голову и отказываясь прикрываться. Ловя скользящие взгляды – одобрительные.

Укитаке медленно делает три разделяющих их шага, как будто давая Ичиго возможность передумать, но тот не двигается с места и смотрит во все глаза, боясь пропустить малейшее движение. Взгляд Укитаке сосредоточенный, такой сфокусированный на нем, что у Ичиго кружиться голова и последнее осознанное движение – рукой в эти белоснежные волосы…  
И последняя осознанная мысль – _так долго хотел почувствовать._  
 _Мягкие волосы._  
 _Широкие плечи._  
 _Твердые пальцы и уверенные движения._  
 _Вторая пара рук – смуглые._  
 _Сильные руки дотрагивающиеся так нежно._  
 _Контраст белых мягких волн, ласкающих кожу груди и жестких курчавых волос, щекочущих спину._  
 _Руки и губы – жадные поцелуи и собственнические укусы._  
 _Нежнее и намного сильнее._  
 _Сердце бьется все быстрее,_  
 _дыхание все тяжелее,_  
 _дрожь,_  
 _трепет,_  
 _пульсация…_  
 _Дыхание в унисон и пульс на три такта._

***  


Сидя на укромном холме, окруженном горами и диким лесом, двое молчат и улыбаются. Они внимательно прислушиваются к всплескам реяцу, доносящимся из-за горного хребта. Они улыбаются задумчиво, прикрыв глаза, чтобы ничто не отвлекало от захватывающего боя.  
\- А мальчик-то возмужал. – Говорит Кераку, скосив смеющийся взгляд карих глаз на своего друга. Джуиширо откидывается на спину и сладко потягивается. 

*** 

Ичиго смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале ванны. Зеркало небольшое, в нем отражается только лицо, шея и грудь.  
Ему этого достаточно.  
Невесомыми движениями исследуя свое тело, он задерживается на каждой видимой метке и думает, что то, как расписано его тело страстью – красиво, но еще больше ему нравиться то, что он чувствует внутри.

Кажется, это называется _спокойствие_.


End file.
